


Death

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressive Thoughts, F/M, Mention of Death, No Dialogue, No Fluff, Pure sadness, Reader is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: How Malleus Draconia deals with the death of his beloved.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this one is kinda different from my usual fic but I hope you enjoy(?) it  
> I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and Malleus comes out as OOC  
> kudos and comments are appreciated, I especially love to read your comments

Malleus doesn’t really understand the feels of grievance. He may have lived for a long time, spending it with some people he considers as important, but he feels no grievance when they left, even if they die, he just accepts it as a normal occurrence.   
He thinks it is going to be the same when you die. You, the one who accompanies his life for a long time as his wife, his most beloved treasure. Everyone thinks that Malleus doesn’t have a heart for not crying at your funeral, looking the same as usual. Why does he need to cry? Surely, he thought nothing is going to change. He’s just going to be back to his lonely self, the time before your appearance. He will meet you again in a long time in the future, in another life, he just needs to bear with it.

Sadly, it’s not the same as what he expected. The death of your loved ones will always leave a scar on you, whether or not you realize it.

Malleus misses your voice quickly. He had some recordings and videos where you are on it, mostly old videos from your time in NRC. He listens to it, and it feels terrible. He misses your voice, he wants you to talk to him, not from a video, but when you just sit beside him and giving him some replies to his talks, no matter how random it is. Malleus misses your laugh. He always feels his heart is warming when you laugh beside him, he wants to protect it. He could almost imagine you laughing at him who’s not thinking clearly and saying that he doesn’t need to worry, you’re still here. Malleus misses doing things with you, from waking up, eating, walking together for night strolls, dates, or even just a simple “good night, Malleus” will be enough for him. 

The things Malleus misses isn’t a big moment, what he misses is his daily lives with you on it. Simple things that seem meaningless, but it leaves a big emptiness on his heart when it just vanished. That’s what he desires the most, he misses the time he spends with you.

Sometimes, he also thinks about whether or not you are happy. Do you have any regrets? Does he make you happy? Do you ever feel you’re suffering when you’re with him? Are you happy to be with him? He feels like he has so many regrets. He wants to make you happier, but you don’t give him enough time to do it. He just feels empty. He looks at everywhere and it just reminds him more of you. Like how you love to walk through this road, how you love the foods in that shop, how you always play with those children. Malleus feels like he couldn’t bear with his own hometown where you lived with him, it’s unbelievable how painful it is to remember you every time he moves. 

He knows you won’t ever be back, so it’s just a dumb wish. Even so, he couldn’t shake off this feeling of loneliness. He should’ve known this, he has experienced a lot of death from people beside him, but he never knows this feeling of desperation, his craving for your touch isn’t the same as when he left for works on other places for some days or even months. It’s unbearable, it’s insane how you keep appearing on his mind ever since your death. He could feel your lingering presence in his room, you are there, he could see it, he could even imagine what you’re going to say to him, how your voice will scold him and asking him to rest when he is looking tired like he is currently. 

Indeed, Malleus is tired, he doesn’t even know why, he just feels he has no motivation to do anything anymore, every day just pass by quickly with no meaningful events for him. But he hates to be asleep, every time he opens his eyes, he hopes you are beside him as usual, but every time, every time he sees how cold and empty the other side of his bed where you are supposed to be, he once again realized that he is alone. 

It’s an understatement to say Malleus is merely feeling sad. Death is inevitable, and it needs a lot of time for someone to recover from the sadness and feeling of loss. That terrible experience is something Malleus never experienced. How you don’t want to do anything anymore, from eating to even waking up or talk to people, this emptiness that makes you feel you don’t have any will to live anymore. He is heartbroken; he is grieving, he just wishes he could meet you again. And after feeling all of this, he realizes that you are really dead. He will never see you anymore, he will never hear your voice again, he will never see you smile for him once more, he will never feel your warmth when he hugs you, those images he saw on his mind is just his imagination and memories, he is alone and you really left him forever.

It was at this time, the king of the Valley of Thorns finally cries.


End file.
